FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view of a conventional elastic wave device 1. The elastic wave device 1 includes piezoelectric substrate 2, comb-shaped electrode 3 disposed on piezoelectric substrate 2, wiring 4 disposed on piezoelectric substrate 2, side wall 5 surrounding comb-shaped electrode 3, covering part 7 disposed on an upper surface of side wall 5, electrode 8 disposed on covering part 7, sealing resin 9 sealing cover part 7 and electrode 8, electrode 10 passing through sealing resin 9, and terminal electrode 11 formed on an upper surface of electrode 10. Side wall 5 surrounds space 6 in which comb-shaped electrode 3 is excited. Covering part 7 covers space 6 from above the space.
A conventional elastic wave device similar to elastic wave device 1 is described in Patent Literature 1.